callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Little Lost Girl
Little Lost Girl is a zombies gameplay achievement/trophy featured in Origins for Call of Duty: Black Ops II. This achievement/trophy requires the player to release Samantha. Walkthrough Step 1 First, access the Pack-a-Punch Machine area. A staircase will be to the left of the machine, going beneath the Pack-a-Punch. There, pick up the Gramophone and place it on the workbench near its spawn location. Next, the player needs to pick up a vinyl record (different from the ones needed for the Elemental Staffs) which spawns in the surroundings of the Pack-a-Punch area. Come back to the Gramophone, it shall start to play music, opening another staircase to a lower level, where the Mule Kick Perk-a-Cola can be found, also including a STG-44 chalk drawing. Step 2 For the next step, the player needs to build all 4 staffs. Each staff has a record and 3 parts obtainable differently. For each staff parts location: Staff of Lightning, Staff of Ice, Staff of Fire and Staff of Air. Next, the player must pick up the gramophone and go into one of the tunnels depending on which staff he/she's making. There will be a workbench similar to the one near the Pack-a-Punch. Place the gramophone on it and it will start playing (Important: you need the record corresponding to the tunnel, otherwise it won't play). A portal similar to the Teleporter will assemble itself and teleport you to "The Crazy Place". There you can recuperate the crystal corresponding to the staff in construction and only that one (the player shall repeat the process with the three other tunnels). The locations of the tunnels are: *For the ice staff: beneath the church. *For the fire staff: to the left when getting out of the starting room in direction of "No man's land". *For the lightning staff: near the Stamin-Up Perk-a-Cola. *For the wind staff: near the fourth generator(the one indicating 4 when capturing). Once the player has the crystal and the three rod parts, he/she can go in the area opened with the Gramophone under the Pack-a-Punch and head to one of the crafting locations situated below the Templar knights statues. There you can craft the 4 staffs near the statue that corresponds the correct color. Yellow for Wind, Red for Fire, Blue for Ice, and Purple for Lightning. Step 3 Have each person take a staff into the "Crazy Place" and do the four puzzles found there. They are color coated just like the staffs. Then another challenge for each staff must be complted on the map, after the challenge done in the "Crazy Place". When you complete an elemental puzzle, you will hear a confirmation noise and comment from Samantha. Fire "Crazy" Challenge: There are four pots near the teleporter that must be filled with zombie souls. A flame will appear in a pot when the player kills enough zombies with the fire staff. Once all four are filled a confirmation sound is heard. Fire Challenge: In the church are 9 diffrent tourches with the numbers 1-11 with the blood tourch representing 4 and the number 8 is missing. Right above on the wall where the box location is located are code symbols. They represent a number in Ternary code (base 3). From left to right the code represents: 11 5 9 7 6 3 4. Using the Fire staff, light the corresponding tourches that each code is lit up. Ice "Crazy" Challenge: Above the portal will appear a series of symbols, and to the left of the telporter will be a blue stone showing ternary code again. You must hit the stone above with the correspoding number shown. The player will know if it is the correct symbol if the stone flips upside down, but making any mistakes resets the whoal board. Once all the stones are flipped over a confirmation sound is heard. Ice Challenge: There will be 3 carts around the mound where PaP is located that are on fire. The player must use the Ice Staff to put out the flames within a time period. Next 3 ruins will appear across the map with water running over them. The player must freeze the ruins and then break them by shooting them. It's not clear if you must freeze them all first then break them or be able to freeze and break each one. Wind "Crazy" Challenge: Directly above the teleporter wille be a series of 4 rings, each having 4 symbols. The player must use the Wind Staff to move the rings (by shooting it) to a corresponding number located around the base of the teleporter. It is still unclear how the player will know the arrangement of the rings without trial and error. Wind Challenge: Around the Excavation Site are three smokestacks. The player must redirect the smoke by using the Wind Staff so the smoke is pointing towards the Excavation Site. When done correctly, a confirmation sound is heard and Samantha will speak. Lightning "Crazy" Challenge: To the left of the teleporter will be a series of triangles representing keys of a piano and to the right 3 different musical chords, representing notes in the Treble clef. Counting from the bottom left are 12 keys. Using the Lightning Staff, the player must shoot the three corresponding notes for each chord. The sequences that need to be entered are: 10 1 5, 5 8 12, and 6 10 3. Once all three chords have been played, a confirmation sound is heard. Lightning Challenge: There are 8 electric panels across the map. One at a time, the panels will spark if the switch is in the wrong position, in which the player presses the use key to turn the switch untill the box stops sparking and the electric noise stops. Once all 8 are in the correct position a confirmation noise and heard along with samantha. Step 4 You must use the 4 switches found in the elemental staff staircase, and line up the 4 round stones directly above the center of the Staff room. Once this step is completed correctly, a 5th staff stand will appear in the middle of the room. The player must now put 3 of the staffs in the 3 different robots; the wind staff in Odin, the ice staff in Freya and the thunder staff in Thor. Once completed, the player must then put the fire staff in the 5th staff stand that appeared earlier. The player will know if he/she completed this correctly as Samantha will give a voice notification. Ending Scene Transcript tQlrZYw3Os8 Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II DLC Achievements